1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carton.
2. Description of Related Art
For high-precision and vulnerable electronic components, since they tend to be damaged by negative environmental factors, such as moisture, dust, and impact force, etc., during transportation, the requirements for their packaging structure must be strict. To decrease the damage rate of products during transportation, the protective packaging structure must have basic functions such as anti-moisture, anti-dust, and anti-vibration. Currently, the common practice is to put paper or plastic linings, and buffer materials such as plastic foam fillers or foam buffer pads, in the packaging box to space apart products. At the same time, products are prevented from colliding with walls of packaging box due to vibrations caused by transportation so as to protect contents in the packaging box.
A carton, for example, is a popular package box. However, when the cartons are utilized for packaging large size products in plate shape, due to the height of the carton is shallow, the cartons may be deformed and flattened after the cartons are stocked. Therefore the protection ability of the cartons would be failed.